


Like Him, Like Her

by MissIzzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: About to Die, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tonks got Remus to let her stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Him, Like Her

"'Dora!" He protested when she got between him and Dolohov. "You're not even supposed to be here, and he'll kill me!"

"Then he'll kill me too." She was very calm, too calm to not know exactly what she was saying.

"But..." Remus started.

But his wife demanded, "If when Sirius was facing death you could have faced it with him, what would you have done?"

With that he couldn't argue. "Teddy..."

"Has Harry and mum. Please!"

"When you're done having your little quarrel..." Dolohov raised his wand again.

He gave in, took her hand, and they raised their wands together.


End file.
